


For The Gods' Amusement

by Sherloqued



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the toughest among us can have a softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Gods' Amusement

For The Gods' Amusement

A Fortitude Fanfiction

 

 

The sense of the absurd of it was not lost on him.

"Elena."

Carrie Morgan was with her; Elena had her arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"Carrie and I thought you might like to join us for dinner tonight?"   Elena smiled brightly.  "We're havng pizza.   Can you come by after work?"

_Pizza._

As if they could ever be a normal couple who did something as ordinary as having Saturday night pizza together, as much as he wished they could.  Or be a family together.

He'd tried to get closer to her all this time, and she had barely given him the time of day.    When he stopped by to follow up on a few more questions about the Stoddart case, before he even had a chance to knock, he'd overheard the unmistakable sounds of her having sex with another man through the closed door of her room at the Midnight Sun Hotel, so he left hastily, without making his presence known or having his questions answered.   And still he loved her; when she was around his entire wearied, weather-grizzled face lit up and broadcast how he felt about her, even when he said her name.   But now, she had begun to warm to him; while they were looking after Carrie until they could locate Carrie's missing father.

Ronnie Morgan was an exceptionally loving father, but a dreamer prone to magical thinking; things like getting Carrie to school on time and regular meals often took a backseat to his impractical get-rich-quick schemes and far-fetched plans that never seemed to materialize.   As a result it made Carrie the responsible one, self-sufficient, more so than a child her age should have to be, in that it was she who looked after and protected him many times.   He doubted he'd get very far questioning her about him either, as she was dutifully loyal to him.  Still, Dan hoped that he would turn up soon, for her sake.   There was no substitute for a real parent's love and presence in a child's life, the one who gave you life.    Carrie spoke wistfully about her father's telling her not to be afraid of polar bears and bad dreams because there were 'reindeer out there watchin' over ya', and that as long as the reindeer were there, it meant there wasn't a bear around for miles and miles.   It was a comforting image.    He didn't know what the story was about Carrie's mother.

And now, the Gods saw fit to grant him his heart's desire, when he could do nothing about it.    Right in the middle of a murder investigation, DCI Morton shot out on the glacier, a stolen ice-drilling truck, the Governor's hotel project in limbo - Henry, God only knew where he was - and people dropping all over town from something or someone unknown.    And always there, what weighed heavily on him.

"No."  he said, with as much civility as he could muster, which was never very much.   "I don't have time for _pizza_ right now.    Maybe some other time."

Perhaps it was punishment for his crimes.   He turned and walked away.


End file.
